WiFi chips typically draw a lot of current while in use, making it infeasible to run certain kinds of WiFi applications using existing methods on cellular devices. Even though certain power saving features have been proposed, generally they remain inefficient in terms of power consumption to run WiFi applications on a cellular device, even when the device is in passive mode, without significantly impacting the standby time. Examples of such power intensive applications include peer discovery, routing information exchange, and traffic monitoring. Part of the power consumption problem relates to the relatively low level of synchronization in Wi-Fi systems and the relatively high amount of time needed to monitor for activity from other devices. If higher levels of synchronization could be achieved, monitoring time could be reduced, sleep time could be increased, and power consumption could be reduced. Based on the above discussion there is a need for methods and apparatus for increasing timing synchronization and thus potentially reduce device power consumption, e.g., by increasing the amount of sleep time compared to less synchronized devices.